Hero
by Beatbox309
Summary: When a certain spandex-clan vigilante crashes through class 1-A's classroom window, things get a little out of hand.


A barely comprehended thought crossed Izuku Midoriya's mind as his eyes closed subconsciously, and drifted off to sleep.

 _I probably shouldn't have stayed up all night studying._

Midoriya didn't notice his head lightly drop onto his desk, or the small amount of drool starting to form on his lip. He was exhausted and rightly so, the Provisional Hero License Exams were right around the corner and everyone was stressed because of it. Unfortunately this meant that multiple students were bound to pull all-nighters to prepare for the considerable tests that required their full attention and limited time. Even the teachers—whom still had to wake said students—understood their worries and took time in their classes to help them relax. All Might's classes in particular had the most of these little "gaps" in his lessons, but at the moment, the class wasn't in one of them.

Midoriya immediately felt at peace; Tranquil in his own little world, or lack thereof. He felt his perception of time fall away and noises blend together like a watercolor painting of sounds. Midoriya was so glad to be asleep that he kept imagining a poking sensation on his right shoulder. As he fell deeper into his sleep the poking sensation turned into a small shake, which started to become annoying. The shaking stopped and the boy quietly rejoiced, resuming his nap.

"Hey! Midoriya wake up!"

With a jolt the boy's eyes snapped open, and he jumped into an upright position.

"Ugh...thanks Sero…" Midoriya whispered, feeling a bit groggy.

"No problem dude, try to get your work done before you nod off." Sero chirped.

The young hero sighed and turned his attention to the papers in front of him. As Midoriya started to catch up with the lesson his thoughts turned to back to the Hero License Exam, more specifically his fighting style. He needed to work out how to incorporate more momentum into his kicks, the signature attack for his shoot-style. He debated doing the calculations for the most effective method of attack, but that would require heaping cups of coffee. The boy cringed just thinking about it and opted for guesswork instead.

"I don't think helicopters fly this close to school."

"Well that's what I'm hearing, and last time I checked I don't turn into an idiot from a little zap."

Midoriya's head perked up as a "conversation" between Jirou and Kaminari piqued his interest.

"Hey that's unfair! I shot a thunderstorm out of my hands and all you did was make some noise!" Kaminari retorted.

"Noise that can destroy boulders, and you for the record," Jirou responded coldly.

Turning his head towards the tall windows next to him, Midoriya realized he could hear the noise too. It seemed like some sort of engine noise, like an aircraft engine. He became perplexed by the sound, but was too tired to focus on both his schoolwork and the strange noises outside and turned back to his work. Seconds later the droning noise turned into a roar as a flying object whizzed past the windows of the classroom, gaining everyone's attention.

"What was that?"

"Did something just fly by the building?"

"Do you think that was another villain?"

The whole classroom was abuzz with multiple conversations and concerns, and Bakugou's curses and groans of course.

"Alright everyone settle down, settle down," All Might boomed in an overly cheery, yet stern voice, "I'm sure that was just a helicopter doing a routine fly-by; Nothing to be alarmed about!" He reassured them.

Midoriya was obviously concerned now, and fully awake from the adrenaline slowly seeping into his bloodstream. Some nervous thoughts started to pop up in his mind, but were pushed back as Jirou started talking to Kaminari again.

"I hear this weird…'thwap' noise now."

"Gunfire?" asked Shoji, who overheard as well.

"I don't think so…"

Suddenly the aircraft went flying past the building again, this time much closer. Iida and a few other students stood up in preparation for whatever was happening, while Bakugou just cursed to himself once again. This time though, a yell could be heard following the aircraft, which got closer and closer until—

"WOOOAAAAAH!"

 _ **CRASHHH!**_

A body smashed through the back window, flew over Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami, tumbled onto Kouda's desk, ricocheted off it, collided into Asui's desk (whilst she jumped to safety), and slid to a stop against the classroom wall.

The classroom was silent, completely taken by surprise by the person flung into their classroom. Even All Might was standing by the chalkboard speechless. Uraraka slowly stood up to help when the person groaned, and started to move. Slowly the person got up to their hands and knees, breathing labored breaths in between movements. Even in his shocked state, Midoriya started to make mental notes by habit.

 _The person looks to be young, male, maybe a teenager, and is wearing red and black longsleeve shirt and sweatpants, but is barefoot. He also wearing a red cloth mask that covers his entire head, and a pair of eye cup welding goggles with white lenses sewn into the headpiece._

He leaned on one knee, puffed out another breath, and stood up. The whole class stared as the boy got up and dusted himself off before looking up at them.

"Um...Hi. Ah, sorry about the window; I didn't really mean to do that," he said before chuckling nervously. "My name is...uh, Spidey...y-yeah, Spidey!" The boy scratched the back of his head and glanced around the room before taking a step towards the windows.

"Um...well I should get going."


End file.
